Jandissa Starweaver
Jandissa Starweaver is a Sin'dorei consort to Lord Entilzha Firesong and Emberquill of House of Firesong. She resides with Lord Firesong at the Dal'felo Spire and works in the Registry Offices of Bal'adeni, the capital of the Firesong-governed Ashal'Thalas, a secluded enclave along the southeastern coast of Quel'Thalas. Jandissa's position as Emberquill places her in charge of all scribes in Ashal'Thalas, and sensitive documents as visas must bear her seal and signature. Ashal'Thalas does not permit entry to non-elves save under a highly limited set of circumstances, with such documents the most sensitive issued, and she's believed among the most trusted of Lord Firesong's inner circle. A Brief Early Life Jandissa was only seventeen when Quel'Thalas was sacked, her parents among the lost, her young mind forever imprinted with the shattering of Silvermoon by scourge forces. Hiding among the branches of a tree until the fighting died down, the young elf was now forced to grow up, and fast. She had had no combat skills at the time, but was inspired by the rallying of Kael'thas Sunstrider and eagerly followed him to Outland, where she spent slightly over a year in Netherstorm among Kael's forces in and around Tempest Keep. There she learned to survive in the harsh, foreign climate, drawing on the exotic energies of the nether as her prince instructed. She understood little of politics, the alliance with Illidan and the sort, knowing only that the prince had given her a way to be strong, to not allow her parents to fall, city to be razed before her eyes. Jandissa relished in the opportunity to strike back at those whom had shattered her world, and grew well versed in commanding the energies of the deep nether, conjuring demons and growing strong, strong enough than to be harmed by the likes of petty undead. Initially Jandissa though the breakdown of the pact wth Illidan a trivial thing, instead of getting demons from one source, they got them from another, whom seemed capable of providing far more...Jandissa and other young elves like herself were told nothing of the Burning Legion save that their strength was necessary to survive, though Jandissa saw unease building, morale among Kael's forces, especially the older elves, the surviving Magisters and Priests, some of the mightiest elves to survive the fall were among the most alarmed. This worried Jandissa, as did the increasing disappearance of people she knew...she resolved to be careful not to say the wrong thing, speaking naught but praise for the Sun King, demonstrating her loyalty with a mighty Terrorguard she and two others had bound to their will, each holding a command stone bearing a green fel rune. The three elves fought often together, often working silently as the bound demon did their work for them. Jandissa increasingly desired to go home, knowing Silvermoon largely rebuilt, but with her skills such would never be authorized, though when Kael's pact with the Legion became known back in Quel'Thalas, the manabombing of Turrem and Scryers' Defection soon to follow, she knew it best to get home, somehow, the distanced seemed insurmountable, all the way to Helfire, then across Azeroth to Silvermoon. She considered making a run for Shattrath City after the Scryer's Defection, though unsure how she would be received, remained in Netherstorm for the time, assigned to Manaforge B'naar. Jandissa's time at the manaforge was spent striking down intruders, whom she noticed soon began to include more and more Sin'dorei they had not long ago fought with. That fact was not lost on the elves, the wounds of the Scryer's Defection had deeply shattered the confidence of even young elves with little understanding of what the Legion was, only having seen the fear in the now green eyes of elves so much stronger, wiser and more powerful than herself. Elves now in Shattrath. The Manaforge was on edge for a time, and when a number of targeted killings at Manaforge B'naar left the Sin'dorei briefly without a commanding officer, disorder took root with no clear commanding officer, how far the loyalty of each elf had been tested. a a magister serving alongside Jandissa and wishing to go home, opened a portal briefly to a quiet location in Eversong. Jandissa took the portal eagerly with a number of others, the loss of the Scryer's deeply demoralizing to Kael's remaining rank and file. The journey without a portal would have been perilous, even to reach as far as Shattrath would have been questionable, and Jandissa eagerly took advantage. Jandissa took refuge from the political turmoil of Silvermoon at the time, with the transition to the Regency of Lord Theron and division among the population causing turmoil, Jandissa found herself comfortable in Silvermoon's many hookah lounges, the green crystals quite suited to her energy needs and skill acquired in Outland. Jandissa considered returning to Shattrath, but ultimately grew to enjoy to life in Silvermoon, living a largely civilian life working as a scribe at times, with a small apartment in the city. She vastly preferred the leisure of a plush cafe, glass of wine and a fel crystal to a battlefield, but Jandissa continued calling upon demonic and deep nether forced as the need arose. Fel continued to be Jandissa's principle weapon and energy source until recently agreeing with Entilzha Firesong to focus on the arcane, as Jandissa grew increasingly uneasy about the physical and mental influences of long term fel exposure. The powerful demon command stone sits seemingly harmlessly among her belongings... Hello There Jandissa met Lord Entilzha Firesong on a chance encounter in Silvermoon while Lord Firesong was briefly in the city during the Third Legion War, and the two got along surprisingly well. Entilzha was leery of the magics Jandissa used, but she agreed to follow his lead in learning the arcane. Entilzha lived alone in the Dal'felo Spire at the time, and Jandissa took up residence in the lavish Consort's Wing, which was well kept though empty, and large, as Lords of years past at times took many consorts. Entilzha and Jandissa spent time together as they were able, both downtime and working with the arcane, Jandissa came to help Entilzha with some of his more unusual experiments, such as trying to reach Azeroth in the Draenor (AU) timeline. She had much time to herself on the balconies sipping wine, and wrote often. Entilzha casually had her write down a speech for him, and noting the fine, traditional Thalassian hand she used, appointed Jandissa to the vacant position of Emberquill in the nearby capital of Firesong-governed Ashal'Thalas, Bal'adeni. Jandissa has taken well to the role, which has been vacant for a number of years following the defection of the last Emberquill. as he experiments with portals she's at the moment unable to see. Jandissa's quill is with her faithfully as always.]] The Ashal'Thalas Registry Jandissa oversees handles an extremely important function in Ashal'Thalas, issuing rare entry visas to non-elves, generally for diplomatic, possibly trade purposes. It also handles the issuance of more common documents as registration of births, deaths, and marriages, though such tasks are generally handled by staff. Jandissa can speak and translate Suramar Elvish to and from Thalassian, and her work often takes her to the Firesong Suramar Consulate. Lady Starweaver has access to the magi of the Circle, formally the Arkhana'dorah, to ease her movements, and her wardrobe consists of Sin'dorei, traditional Quel'dorei, and Suramar-styled gowns. She is typically wearing the red and gold Emberquill Tiara, a jeweled arcane emblem of her standing. Jandissa's role is a civilian one though she's much a student of the arcane arts, taking lessons from Entilzha and his Nightborne friend Morgane Devaux and training among members of the Circle. She is often beside Lord Firesong with her enchanted quill, and her skill in the arcane draws closer to readiness to stand against the Burning Legion and other combat situations. Receiving direct training from Entilzha and Morgane, Jandissa has opportunities to advance her arcane knowledge many would envy, and having overcome much adversity and emerging a level-headed and talented Sin'dorei, she's poised for a bright future. Though as Jandissa sips leywine, she's in no particular hurry. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Firesong Category:Scribe Category:The Reliquary